


Fanvid - Sheith - Hurts Like Hell

by suzvoy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: Keith keeps losing Shiro.





	Fanvid - Sheith - Hurts Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> MY POOR BB KEITH!!! I love this angry little man so much <3 And he just keeps losing Shiro - this crap is not on! :P Spoilers through 7x11. Song is Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie.

  
[Direct Link](https://youtu.be/z6uG13Qp-XI)


End file.
